Healing Hands
by Durian
Summary: A FIC ON DOCTORS! Sasuke is wounded from love but will the pink haired doctor open up his heart? FLUFF for Ino x Shika fans in CH3, please read XD
1. Ch 1: Reflections

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san!

**Summary: **AU, OOC, Pg-13, Sasu X Saku. Sasuke is a doctor and mistakes Sakura for a nurse. Naruto is a plastic surgeon and Hinata is his personal nurse. Will sparks between these couples alight in the hospital?

--------------------

**Healing Hands**

By Durian

--------------------

**Chapter One- Reflections**

_"Sasuke dear, no matter what happens I want you to live on. Hope will always be around the corner, please don't ever give up…"_

_The medic team rushed into the operation room and amongst them was a young doctor holding his fiancée's hand. He swore out in frustration as the doctor assigned for her brain surgery was occupied with another operation. The condition of the pink haired girl had deteriorated dramatically over a few hours. The blood clot in her brain would burst in any minute if left unattended. _

_Sasuke's mind was hollow and terror from losing her condemned him. Incisions must be precise and any slip-ups can cost her, her life and furthermore their marriage. The large operation lights made the room glow an eerie white, while Sasuke watched the nurses shave the beautiful long pink hair. Strand by strand the silken locks fell gently to the ground. _

_Time seemed to have frozen in space as he watched the nurses prepare the equipment while the ECG echoed in the background. Sasuke came back to reality as the girl whispered, **"I will love you no matter what…"** while the head nurse injected some anaesthetic into her bloodstream. She gave him a reassured smile before drifting into a soundless sleep. _

_It was the first time for Sasuke to perform surgery on someone related to him. Sweat beads covered his forehead as his hands shook when holding the equipment. The operation was running smoothly after Sasuke had opened her skull. His hands had stopped shaking because their was too much at risk if he failed to remove the blood clot. _

_Halfway through the surgery, Sasuke had nearly eliminated all of the blood clot with his steady hands but fate had its way with these operations. Luck was not on his side as he pressed softly at the delicate organ to remove the remainder of the clot, an exhausted vessel had burst causing a spray of blood to Sasuke's face. Her heart pressure increased a hundred folds before a straight line appeared on the EEG as her brain failed to function. _

_No matter how many times Sasuke had tried to revive her, dead was dead and nothing could bring her back to life. He watched helplessly as her hands flailed up and down as he tried to use an electric current to revive her. Tears slid from his eyes and obscured his vision as he fell on his knees. He has saved so many people in his life but had failed to save the one person he loved the most, Setsuna…_

_

* * *

_

**Five years later…**

Sasuke Uchiha was one of the most successful doctors at Konoha Hospital. He specialised in brain surgery and occasionally performed surgical operations on the heart and other vital organs within the body. After the death of his beloved fiancée he showed little emotions to his patients and was one of the most prized bachelor in the hospital. Most of the young nurses who were under 30 had their eyes on him but he showed no interest in them.

The years have passed by quickly but Sasuke could never forget the love of his life. However painful it was too be alone he hid it well behind his stoic mask and he never once let down his fortitude of emotions. His eyes gazed blankly to the photo of a pink haired girl on his office table before a knock on the door interrupted his attention.

"Come in," shouted Sasuke.

"I'm trying but the door is locked!" exclaimed the voice behind the door.

'How troublesome,' thought Sasuke as he hopped off his chair to open the door. 'It's probably another annoying nurse asking for his help,' which was why he locked his door to prevent anybody intruding into his room without his permission. Sasuke turned the doorknob slowly and froze like a statue. Standing before him was a pink haired girl who looked exactly like his fiancée.

"Setsuna," whispered Sasuke and wondered if he was hallucinating.

"I think you've mistaken me for someone else. I'm Sakura Haruno and-" explained Sakura before a speaker interrupted her.

"Dr Uchiha please proceed to operation room 15, we have a serious case on head injury. Dr Uchiha please proceed to operation room 15, we have a serious case on head injury," the speaker drained.

"Sakura is it? You can follow the instructions I give to the other nurses," stated Sasuke mistaking Sakura for a nurse.

Sakura nodded and ran after Sasuke as he made his way to the injured person. First he checked the man for body injuries before proceeding to a quick brain scan. The man received two medium blows to the head, which resulted with internal bleeding in the brain. The surgery would be tricky and chances of him dying would be very high.

Sasuke gave the unconscious man a big dose of anaesthetic before shaving off his hair to open his skull. Midway through the operation the man began to suffocate but Sasuke was preoccupied with stopping a vessel from bleeding. The ECG beeped frantically as oxygen filled a section of his heart and prevented the blood from circulating.

"The patient is suffering from a mild anaesthetic allergic reaction," shouted Sakura as she dashed for an air tube to be inserted to the man's lung as his heart's pumping slowed.

The man's pulse returned to a normal level once enough oxygen began to circulate the body. Sasuke maintained his focus on the brain until after the operation while Sakura began stitching up the punctured hole in the chest where the tube was placed. The operation was a success and Sakura explained that she was a new doctor from America.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, another young bachelor doctor was also performing surgery on the other side of the hospital. His case was a second-degree burn injury in which he carefully treated. He injected a doze of plasma to the patient to help with healing before surgically removing the minimal amount of dead skin. He placed a few special sheets on the burnt areas of the woman's face to prevent infection before wrapping it up with bandaging.

The healing of the left face would take a few weeks before further plastic surgery could be given to eliminate unwanted scars. Naruto enjoyed his work and was happy to help burnt victims and to change the outward appearance of low self-esteemed patients. After his surgery, Naruto went back to his office to attend to a frequent patient of his.

"Hello Tsunade," greeted Naruto and added, "What would you like to me to fix for you this time?"

"I'm starting to get more wrinkles again so I'd like a face lift and maybe smaller breasts," answered Tsunade.

Naruto took a glance at her oversized breasts and nodded, "Whatever you say."

"You can take your eyes off my chest now," declared Tsunade.

"I have no interest for 50 year old women," said Naruto and added, "Maybe Dr Jiraiya will be interested in you…"

"No thanks!" replied Tsunade.

Naruto ordered his nurse Hinata to set up the equipment while he measured Tsunade's chest for breasts reducement. Hinata gave a short blush when she came back in to see a half naked Tsunade. The blonde woman observed the shyness of the young nurse and commented, "Your girlfriend there should come out of her shell."

"She's not my girlfriend," stated Naruto bluntly while Hinata's head shifted downwards with disappointment.

"Why not? She's cute, if you don't ask her out I'm sure some other guy will soon," said Tsunade and added, "Unless you have someone in mind!"

"Well that's non of your business," answered Naruto flatly.

Hinata put on a quick solemn expression as she thought, 'Perhaps Naruto has a crush on somebody but who?'

After the completion of Tsunade's cosmetic surgery she had to stay in the hospital until her stitches heal. No matter how much Hinata liked Naruto she dared not to tell him in case he rejected her. Furthermore, he may not want her as his personal nurse if he knew she had feelings for him so she hid her emotions.

Although, her constant blushing would have given away her feelings, Naruto was too thick in the head to realise. He always treated comments about Hinata and him being an item as a joke. During his 2 years of working in Konoha Hospital he has only regarded Hinata as his friend.

As they made their way to the cafeteria Naruto noticed a girl with a familiar shade of pink hair. He was more than delighted to see his old friend that he ran towards her. He tapped her from the back and when Sakura saw him she gave him a big hug. Meanwhile, Hinata's hands gripped tightly to her nurse uniform.

Hinata watched the two order some food before sitting down together. A stung of jealousy jabbed at her as hopes of eating with Naruto was now shattered by this girl. She studied the delicate features of the girl and wished her hair were as long and shiny as hers. Her eyes trailed down to Sakura's uniform and realised she was a doctor, she felt defeated and was of no match for a successful young woman like her.

Sitting close by was Sasuke munching on his dried tasteless sandwich. His eyes were also focused on the couple sitting in the middle of the cafeteria. Right in front of him was a girl that looked exactly like his deceased fiancée. He had only met her for a few hours, yet she was already sitting next to a male doctor! Envy began to embroil inside him as he squeezed his egg sandwich making the egg ooze out.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming here?" asked Naruto.

"I didn't realise you worked here!" replied Sakura and added, "Well it's nice seeing you."

* * *

**ALERT**! I really do apologise for making the medical stuff up, I really have no idea on this stuff. I'd appreciate if any medical students out there can help me but if not let's stay with my imagination! The most I've studied is Biology if that helps, hehe...

I figured if you stick something into the heart the man would probably die so I have now changed it to the lungs, hehe! Sorry, but you'll just have to bare with my gramma because getting a beater would be 'too troublesome-Shika'...

I've given up on my other fics and have decided to start afresh on this one . I'll try to update once a week if that's possible and so i'd appreciate if you **reviewed** for some mental support, just drop by and say hello.

If you are feeling confused let me tell you that **Sakura's twin is Setsuna** and that **Naruto and Sakura** both studied medicine in America. Will Sasuke give up on Sakura without a fight? I don't think so! Kakashi will be introduced as a gynaecologist and until next time, bye P...

**Please Review**


	2. Ch 2: A Date

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san!

**Summary: **AU, OOC, Pg-13, Sasu X Saku. Sasuke is a doctor and mistakes Sakura for a nurse. Naruto is a plastic surgeon and Hinata is his personal nurse. Will sparks between these couples alight in the hospital?

--------------------

**Healing Hands**

By Durian

--------------------

**Chapter Two**- **A Date**

Shikamaru Nara woke up on a nice and sunny day, he squinted at his digital clock and realised he was 3 hours late from his usual 9 a.m. shift. He slugged out of bed to spend another half an hour dozing on the toilet seat before getting dressed and walking tardily to the kitchen. He ate a slice of toast slowly and sipped his coffee without haste.

He was eating next to the kitchen window because he couldn't be bothered sitting down when he noticed his front porch. His eyes began to bulge before he spat out his coffee out of frustration. Shika ran angrily back to his room to find a message and key left from his flatmate Choji. **_'Thank you for letting me borrow your Yamaha, Choji.'_ **

"Since when did I agree to lend you my NEW motorbike!" pouted Shika.

Shika breathed out a deep sigh before tying his messy hair in a short ponytail and putting on his shoes. He grabbed the key and opened his front door to reveal an ugly outdated motor scooter. 'Gross, Choji's helmet stinks!' sniffed Shika and started feeling itchy in the head. Rather than hopping on like he usually did, Shika sat down on the big comfortable seat.

"Friend or not he better not break my bike! I saved up so hard for it… Oh crap," muttered Shikamaru as he noticed the bird shit on the side mirrors. It was fresh dropping so Shika decided to wipe it off with his sleeves because it was too troublesome to get back inside the house. Shikamaru drove off with Choji's cheap Vesper and headed off to Konoha Hospital.

Meanwhile, Ino was busy looking for a parking space before she found one. She was about to park her car reverse backwards before she caught sight of a motor scooter sneaking its way into her parking space. She beeped her horn loudly but the man took off his helmet to reveal a pineapple hairstyle. He got off of his scooter and began heading towards the hospital. Ino slipped furiously out of her car and grabbed one of Shika's shoulders, he flung his arm and smeared a bit of the bird crap on her hand.

"Eww… what's this yellowish brown stuff?" asked Ino.

"Bird shit," replied Shika bluntly.

"Yuk!" cried Ino as she tried to wipe it on Shika's chest.

"Hey! I know I'm good looking but you don't have to touch me," yelled Shika.

"You, good looking? In your dreams more like it. Right! Now give me back my parking space or… Or…" argued Ino.

"What?" smirked Shika and added, "Scream and shout that I'm harassing you?"

Ino smiled and shrieked loudly, "Help, this man's hurting me. Help!"

Shikamaru placed a hand over her mouth and whispered threateningly, "If you scream again I'll…" Suddenly Ino began to suffocate so Shika let go of his hand but she continued grasping for air. Ino began to cough and pant in a frenzy, she couldn't breathe and her chest hurt so much that she collapsed onto her knees. She tried to speak but only succeeded in making grasping sounds.

Being a doctor himself, Shikamaru knew the blonde woman was suffering from an asthma attack. He knelt down and placed her on his lap and forced his mouth onto hers. Ino tried to push his unshaven face away from hers but Shika continued breathing into her, as his job was to save people's lives.

"You-" squeaked Ino.

"Stop-" puffed Ino before shoving Shika away from her and screamed, "I'm fine now! DID YOU KNOW YOUR MOUTH STINKS?!"

"Nope, I haven't kissed a girl since uni," replied Shika.

Ino tried getting on her feet but was too exhausted to move, "Can you carry me back to my car?"

Shika tried carrying her in his arms but dropped her down in the same instant, "You're too heavy!"

"Am not! You're just weak!" exclaimed Ino and added, "Piggyback me then."

He did what he was told not wanting to miss the opportunity of getting close to a woman's body. As he piggybacked Ino he could smell her beautiful perfume which made him feel slightly dizzy. Soon a voice echoed in his ears, "We're there! Now put me down."

"Alright, gees don't need to boss me around," shouted Shika.

"Now give me back my parking space. I'm late for an appointment!" yelled Ino.

"What makes-" said Shika before Ino planted a kiss on his cheek and husked, "Thanks for saving me…"

Shika blushed and was unaware of himself driving the scooter out of the parking space. He watched Ino drive her old Corolla into the space and woke out of his daze when he realised she was already walking inside of the hospital.

* * *

Sakura was chatting intently with Naruto and had endless news to catch up on until her eyes trailed to Sasuke. He seemed to be sulking as he ate his sandwich and she wondered what was wrong with him. Sasuke was the most handsome doctor that Sakura had ever come across and she began to have feelings for him.

It was nothing more than a physical attraction because Sakura knew nothing about Sasuke; only that he had mistaken her for Setsuna. She wondered who was Setsuna, 'Someone close no doubt,' as he had spoken her name in such an intimate manner. Sakura sat up and made her way towards Sasuke in which Naruto followed enviously.

"Sasuke," hissed Naruto softly and recalled, 'The most good looking guy in Konoha hospital is Na- Oops I mean Sasuke Uchiha! In second place is Naruto Uzumaki!' He stomped after Sakura and glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke noticed the two coming towards him and stiffened as the blond man continued to stare at him. When Naruto came closer towards him, Sasuke returned his glare with unblinking eyes and continued the contest for 'who would blink first'. Naruto was no match for Sasuke as he began to blink after 2 minutes.

Sakura broke the tense atmosphere between them and stated, "You two stop staring at each other! Naruto this is Dr Uchiha and he is the head doctor over the department I work in."

"Oh…" replied Naruto.

"Dr Uchiha, this is Naruto or Dr Uzumaki my university friend at America," continued Sakura.

"Huh, yea nice knowing ya," smirked Sasuke.

"Now shake hands and be friends," declared Sakura.

Naruto placed his hand out but Sasuke made no intentions to shake it. He said, "Save it." Before heading back to his office in his cool cold fashion.

"You got attitude problems man!" shouted Naruto from behind.

"Naruto! He's technically half my boss. Anyways I got to go and fill in some paperwork, see you around," said Sakura.

"Bye," waved Naruto.

As Naruto got back to his lunch he realised Hinata was sitting there so he asked, "Hinata, where did you come from?"

Hinata wanted to say, 'We just came out from an operation room…' but instead said, "I just got here."

"Wanna join me for a bowl of ramen," asked Naruto.

Again she had wanted to say, 'No' because she hated the taste of ramen but she didn't want to miss out on her chance to eat with Naruto so she nodded. Naruto paid for her ramen and she began to eat it slowly.

"Hinata what time are you working 'til?" asked Naruto.

"I finish now," she replied shyly and took a deep breath to ask, "How about you?"

"I'm working to 5 p.m.," replied Naruto.

"Naruto-"

"What?"

"Can you eat dinner with me?"

"If Sakura won't eat dinner with me then I'd think about it…"

"Oh," mumbled Hinata disappointedly and whispered, "Do you like her? As in more than just a friend."

Naruto thought for a moment while Hinata hoped, 'Please say no,' but he replied boldly, "Yea I do, why?"

Hinata didn't reply, in fact she was too shocked for words. She had a crush on him for two years yet he has liked the pink haired girl for two years?! "Sorry Naruto, I feel a little sick. I'm going to leave now," she whispered.

* * *

**Dr S. Nara**

Knock Knock

"Come in," shouted Shikamaru.

Ino entered the room filled with astonishment as soon as she saw her new doctor. Her previous personal doctor had recently immigrated overseas forcing her to find a new doctor. Shika didn't blink and was as surprised as Ino; however deep down he had wanted to see her again. Now he knew her name as he looked down at her medical record.

"Hello Ino," welcomed Shikamaru and added, "I didn't think we would meet so quickly again. What a coincident…"

"You're a doctor? You don't look like one!" exclaimed Ino.

"Stop questioning me! Look over there, that's my qualification certificate," replied Shika and added, "I'm going to check your breathing, please face me with your back."

He put his stethoscope to his ears and placed the end up Ino's shirt to listen to her breathing. He addressed, "You have quite an abnormal breathing pattern which is normal for asthmatic patients. I want you to tell me how well you feel before we proceed to a room to have a spirometry breathing test."

"What test?" asked Ino.

"Lung test to see how well you breathe," answered Shika.

"Ok…"

"When I do physical exercises I feel a shortness of breath and sometimes I cough. That's about it," replied Ino.

"How often has it occurred?" asked Shika.

"Sometimes but today was the first time I had an asthma attack," said Ino.

"Have you got a puffer?"

"Yes."

"Keep it with you all the time, understood?"

"Omg… ok!"

"We're going to have the lung test now to see the rate of air that flows in your lungs," ordered Shika who's character seemed to have totally changed to a serious attitude.

After the breathing exercise Shika looked at the breathing graph to tell Ino of her condition. He stated, "The graph indicates that your breathing rate has decreased marginally to your previous test. This could mean that your asthma condition is deteriorating. I don't think you should do too much physical exercise, if there's no more questions please sign here."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You look so much cooler when you talk professionally," complimented Ino and added, "Wanna eat dinner with me?"

"Ah…" blushed Shika and added, "Sure."

"But it's your shout!"

"Eh… ok!"

* * *

**Dr K. Hatake's Room…**

"Next please," shouted Kakashi.

Anko entered the room with sweat beads on her forehead, as it was her first time in her 29 years of life to take a PAP smear test. She looked at the spiky silver haired doctor with a dark blue mask over his face. He had a scar over his right eye, which gave him a mysterious aurora, and there was a quiet coolness about him.

Kakashi lifted his eyebrows when Anko sat down nervously he spoke, "Ms Mitarashi, please relax and take off your lower clothing."

"Do I have to?" she asked.

"Do you want to take the test or not?" he asked back and added, "It's a safety precaution for women over 18 to take this test. I have here that you're 29 and will be turning 30 soon…"

"You don't have to read out my age! Fine, I'll strip. Wait are there any female doctors?" asked Anko.

"I'm the only gynaecologist in this hospital perhaps you can make a booking elsewhere," stated Kakashi.

Anko sighed before stripping to her panties and mumbled, "What actually are you going to do?"

"I'm going to insert a stick with a tiny brush at the end into your vagina to scrape some cells from your cervix," replied Kakashi and added, "Afterwards I'll do some tests on the cells to test for any abnormal cells."

Kakashi skilfully placed the stick in and with the help of his small microscope on the stick obtained some cervix cells on his brush. When he took the stick out he wiped the cells on a glass slide and told Anko to put back her pants. He took the labelled slide to his lab for further testing before coming back to a fully dressed Anko.

"Am I healthy?" asked Anko.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that because your cells will go through a series of tests. Come back in two days for your result," replied Kakashi.

Anko thanked the doctor before ringing her boyfriend, Iruka to come out for lunch. After Anko had left Kakashi could still hear her loud voice echoing along the hall. "This is all your fault Iruka! The doctor made me feel so intimated! He sat there with his high-and-mighty look…" rambled Anko.

"Ah-hem," interrupted Tenten and ordered, "Madam please do not talk on your mobile."

"Oh sorry, Iruka I got to go bye," said Anko.

* * *

**YO!** I got all these new ideas and you got to give me some credit because I didn't bull crap everything up. I did some research on this fic so that a more realistic representation can be depicted. I hope you liked the Ino X Shika bits and more characters will be introduced, e.g. Kiba a taxi driver… YAY!!

**Thanks:**

mdh- Thanks for the compliments; I hope this fic will inspire you in some way… xP

Momo- Love your nickname, Jiraiya is the head doctor of Konoha Hospital.

xYoushax- (I don't bite!) It was an extreme circumstance at 3 a.m. in the morning with only Sasuke available, while Setsuna's brain is just about to explode… P More about her will be revealed later.

Jyaki- I've seen the first series of the soapie… XD but I think that's 5 years ago .

B4By- Gynaecologist- Doctor who specialises in functions and diseases, esp. women.

TriAce- Yea this is different, there isn't many doctor fics…

Benjem, iluvsasuke, animEvivvEzs Mourning Fox- **_I continued… _**

**_Please Review_**


	3. Ch 3: Hidden Emotions

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san!

**Summary: **AU, OOC, Pg-13, Sasu X Saku. Sasuke is a doctor and mistakes Sakura for a nurse. Naruto is a plastic surgeon and Hinata is his personal nurse. Will sparks between these couples alight in the hospital?

---------------------

**Healing Hands**

By Durian

---------------------

**Chapter Three- Hidden Emotions**

_Setsuna spun around in a beautiful white dress like an angel descending on Earth. Her emerald eyes shone like jewels and her smile was worth more than anything in the world to one man. Sasuke. He was dressed in his finest white tuxedo that brought out his rich cobalt blue hair. He waited intently for her to jump into his arms._

_Sasuke tried very hard to hide a worried expression as the health of Setsuna could fluctuate anytime. She may look fine from the outside but her condition could tick off like a time bomb. There was a blood clot deep within her brain and the success rate to remove it was slim._

_"Hey you're frowning again! You promised me that you'd smile on our photo shoot day," complained Setsuna as she tried to squeeze Sasuke's cheek._

_"Rrr…" grunted Sasuke after she had removed her hands on his face. He forced an awkward grin to please her._

_"Aww… Your dimples make you look so cute," complimented Setsuna as she wrapped her arms around him and whispered gently, "Do you remember the fountain? My wish was to be Mrs. Uchiha."_

_"Then I won't marry you," joked Sasuke._

_A fist came flying towards Sasuke's chest and touched him lightly before Setsuna turned her back from him. She muttered softly, "That wasn't funny." Suddenly Sasuke stretched out his two arms to hug her from behind. He really wanted to take back the words he had just said, if only he could… _

_"Sorry to intrude but your session is time limited. Can you two please sit on the swing so we can take your photos?" asked the cameraman._

_As the couple sat down and posed for the camera, the photographer continued taking photos. He took photos of them standing, sitting, hugging and finally kissing. All this time the sun was making Setsuna very dizzy but she hid her discomfort under her merry smile. This was her **'moment in life'** that she had wanted to keep pleasant with the one person she loved, Sasuke._

_"OK! We'll just take a few more shots in the studio room and then we're done," explained the photographer._

_Setsuna and Sasuke had only taken a few photos in the studio with the beautiful backdrop before she developed a huge headache. Sasuke felt Setsuna's hand tensing up and she was trying very hard to hold in her tears. 'How can she continue smiling under all that pain?' thought Sasuke._

_The camera continued to flash but all of a sudden Sasuke jerked up from his seated position, "STOP! Stop flashing that immediately," yelled a pissed off Sasuke before he turned his head towards her and accused, "You promised that you'd tell me when your head hurts." _

_"Sasuke, I…" cried Setsuna as she watched him run off into the distance. A small teardrop rolled down her rosy cheeks as she watched his back become smaller. Their wedding was a month away and she didn't know if she'd have another chance in the beautiful white dress. She whispered, "You'll never now how much today means to me…"_

_

* * *

_

Sakura was assigned to check on the patients in the top floor of the hospital. She observed their pulses and checked their conditions for further progress. She asked each and every one of the patients for any discomfort or pain. Afterwards she would set out the correct meals for them.

As she gave one particular patient a special injection for pain relief a soft melodic tune floated in from a window. She was hypnotized by the sound of a violin playing and after an arm tugged at her arm, she snapped out of it.

"You're hurting me," cried the female patient before Sakura pulled the needle out and apologized, "Sorry."

She wanted to know who was playing the violin and so her curiosity drove her walking up the steps to the hospital roof. When she reached the door, she breathed in and opened the door slowly to find Sasuke playing a violin with his eyes closed. Sakura crept closer towards him because he looked very captivating with a violin in one hand.

The melody held a very sad tune as she watched his long strokes of the bow. Sasuke was playing intently before he sensed another presence. As he opened his eyes, his face tightened and it became very pale. His heart was also pumping very fast while his brain felt hollow and dizzy. He couldn't think properly and all he could picture was Setsuna.

Sasuke watched her long pink hair flutter as a cool breeze motioned between them. He couldn't take his eyes away from the bright emerald green of her eyes; they were so mesmerizing and hypnotic. He realized he had forgotten to breathe as he began to pant heavily.

He shook his head and broke away from the image. The girl wasn't Setsuna as Sasuke studied the white overcoat and stethoscope around her neck. She was the new doctor who resembled Setsuna and had arrived today. Sasuke tried to recall her name but soon gave up.

"What was your name again?" he asked.

"Sakura," she replied.

"Do you have any siblings?" he continued.

"Nope, I'm an only child," she stated and added, "Why do you ask?"

"You remind me of someone. She was my-" trailed Sasuke before Sakura screamed, "Aww… Look the sun's setting!"

Sakura clasped one of his arms and turned him around to face the orangey red sky. While she watched the yellow mass slide down past two hills, he gazed at her dazzling smile. He felt the same warm feeling he had with Setsuna, which he thought he had lost. Sakura took her eyes away from the sun and caught the small smile creeping up on his face.

"WA! Dimples," she cried.

"Che. So?" he replied.

"They're cool," she confirmed and added, "My boyfriend has dimples too!"

"Your-" trailed Sasuke before Naruto cut in, "So you're hiding here! I finally found- Sasuke? (:Stares: Grunts :Stares:) What are you doing here?"

"Non of your business," muttered Sasuke and decided to leave the two of them. A lot was going on inside his head straight after Sakura had mentioned the word 'boyfriend'. 'Who was her boyfriend?' thought Sasuke, as he wanted to know whom he was to compete against.

"Sakura are you free tonight?" asked Naruto after Sasuke had left.

"Why?" she replied.

"I was wondering if you could eat dinner with me," he explained.

"Ah… Eh… Perhaps another time, sorry Naruto but I'm really tired today," she lied and the truth was Sasuke's reaction to her had puzzled her dearly.

"No worries, how about tomorrow?" he continued.

"I… I'll think about it. I'm going to change and head home now, bye." Said Sakura.

Naruto waved at her and watched her disappear through the door. He was left behind again but he decided to head back to the woman who would always be waiting for him at home. He didn't love the woman but she did and it was his responsibility to stay with her, in which he did for almost two years now.

* * *

Shikamaru looked at his watch to read 6p.m when he got home. There was still plenty of time before the dinner arrangement with Ino so he decided to take a nap. He slouched down on his luxurious blue couch with some soft classical music. Before he could close his eyes to relax a fat figure pounced into the house. 

:Munch: :Munch:

A loud crunching sound erupted from the mouth of Shika's best friend, Choji. He gazed up the humongous belly of his friend until he observed the fat hands shoving handfuls of chip into his mouth. _'You might just die if you keep that up,'_ thought Shika and muttered something under his breath, "You're so fat that you wobble everywhere…"

"What did you say?" asked Choji.

"Nothing…" replied Shika.

"I swear I heard the word FAT," he accused and added, "Do you know I hate being called FAT? Nobody calls me fat, even my best friend cannot call me that! Did you just say fat? I cannot tolerate living with someone calling me fat!"

'Yada yada yada,' thought Shika and stated, "I didn't say the F word ok, and it was just you all along. Stop this nonsense now and return my Yamaha!"

The mention of Yamaha stirred some memories back to Choji, he responded, "Eh… omg… I kind of exchanged it for a car. It'll just be a few days I'm sure my friend would return it after his race."

"You did what? Did I just hear the word race? My Yamaha it's gone now," grunted Shika with much detest and added, "If I don't see my bike, I'm gonna slice you up with my doctors knife!"

"HEY aren't you supposed to use those to save people?" asked Choji.

"Except for you…" declared Shika with shadow over eyes.

Suddenly Shikamaru's mobile rang so he broke off his conversation with Choji.

"Talk," shouted Shika.

"What's up your ass?" said the voice.

"Oh it's you, what do you want?" asked Shika.

"Eh my car broke down, could you come to my house to pick me up?"

"Why should I?"

"Didn't you agree to take me? WAIT! Do you have any other vehicle besides the shabby scooter? I'm wearing a dress tonight…"

"Beggars can't be choosers," cut in Shika with a smirk.

"Fine! Come to xxxx with your scooter," muttered Ino.

"See ya!"

"Bye!"

"Hey who was that? The person wasn't a girl right? You just can't talk to girls like that. No wonder you haven't dated since? I don't know. Oh my, you ain't…" concluded Choji.

"I'm not gay ok. It was a girl. I just met her today, ok?"

Choji nods and offers, "The good news was. I exchanged your Yamaha for an Acura NSX."

"Shit! Your friend must have been drunk," stated Shika who was getting pleased with the deal. '_Ino honey, looks like it's you lucky day,' _the horny Shikamaru thought.

Shikamaru gelled up his hair and tied it with his trademark pony before slipping on an Armani tuxedo. He took Choji's keys and drove out of his driveway to the designated address. The convertible was roofless and Shika enjoyed the wind blowing past his hair. _'Man this is life; now it's time get my girl. Pfft what am I thinking? I've only met her today,' _thought Shika.

Ino's flat was only a ten minute drive from Shika's house and as he got closer he thought, _'Wa talk about run down? Where's the lights and this place is a whole!' _He parked the car near a filthy street and pressed the speaker to Ino's flat.

:Static:

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me, can you come down?" asked Shika.

"In a minute- Actually can you come up to help me with the dress?" replied Ino innocently.

"Sure."

* * *

**Ino's Flat**

Shikamaru rang the doorbell and waited for a bossy blonde airhead to open the door. A minute passed and Shika's patience was running as he stared at his glossy shoes. Instantly the door opened to reveal a girl in an elegant and tight fitting lavender dress. Her platinum blonde hair was in a curly mass with rich gold highlights.

He couldn't believe how the loud mouth could transform into a Goddess. He was about to mouth his appreciate but at the same time Ino turned to reveal her creamy white back. _'Eh, my hand wants to touch. Shit. Snap out of it ok,'_ thought Shika as he closed the door behind.

"Can you help me tie the strings?" asked Ino.

"O.O sure!" offered Shika as he slid his hand up her back, '_Score one for me!'_

"Hey are you touching me?"

"No, I'm trying to get the strings together."

"Ok."

Shikamaru tied the strings ever so slowly to enjoy every minute he got to touch her. He could smell her lavender perfume and it was sending weird thoughts up his mind. He was not aware of his arms slipping around her waist and his nose was leaning forward to smell the fragrance on her neck.

"HEY! You pervert, what do you think you're doing?" yelled Ino hysterically.

"Who what where?" said Shika before he realized where his arms were.

He unclasped his arms around her and frowned, _'I was that close to touch -.-' _He led her downstairs to the car and wondered why she had a weird look. She was scanning the road wondering where the scooter was but had no luck.

"Where's your scooter?" asked Ino.

"Didn't bring it."

"How did you get here then?"

"I walked."

Shika was amused at how distressed she was Ino was on the verge of pulling her hair when an idea came out of his head.

"So how do I look tonight?" he asked.

Ino looks up and down and responded, "You look ok, better than this morning."

"Is that all? If you tell me I'm the best looking guy in the word then I'll show you my car."

"You have a car :P"

"I'm waiting…"

"You're the best looking guy in the world," she whispered.

Shika lifted his hand to his ear, "I can't hear you."

"YOU'RE THE BEST LOOKING GUY IN THE WORLD. There I said it happy, now show me the car."

"Take a hold of yourself woman," laughed Shika before he pressed the unlock button.

Ino saw two lights flash from a car and she mouthed O, "That's your car?"

She wrapped her arms around him in excitement and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Awesome! Let's go!"

* * *

**Hey!** I just realized this fic has an original character and I hope you guys won't hate her. Even if you do she's just a dead character living in Sasuke's memories. There will be more reference to her when Sasuke feels like explaining his past. Sorry, no Kiba, change of plans… 

What happens at and after dinner? Sakura's background will be revealed later on but more importantly who is her Boyfriend? Next chapter: Tenten changes shifts with Hinata and creepy things begin to happen at night?

**Thanks:**

Xoni- Thanks for the tip, I didn't realize until you pointed it out. Hope it makes sense now. Try to guess who the boyfriend will be for the time being P

AnimeFreakPerson- Yea, Shika X Ino- There's too many doctors already! I used to call myself AnimeFreak too as an ICQ name, kekeke…

M.D.H- No I think your review got in, thanks!

Mourning Fox- I hope you're healthy. Hinata is going to be paired with ….

B4By K4K4Sh1- **Is my chapter length long enough?**

Bakutiku- I only watched the first soap, which was like 5 years ago?

Momo-sama, Xyoushax, I-dream-of-blue-eyes, AnimEvivvEzs, Takeshi-chan and Benjem- **_please stay tuned…_**

_**Please Review**_


End file.
